daigofictionversefandomcom-20200216-history
Elsword
Elsword (Korean: 엘소드) is a free-to-play, 2.5-dimensional side-scrolling action MMORPG developed by the South Korean company KOG Studios. It features real-time action gameplay and includes both player vs. environment and player vs. player modes. There are several playable characters within the game, each with unique backstories and distinct abilities. While playing the game is free, some items and costumes can be purchased through in-game "Item Mall" using real currency. DaigoUKnow has announced he shall start a webseries involving the game called Tales of a bADDass some time in Fall 2014. Gameplay Elsword features skill-based action gameplay combined with role-playing elements and community features typical of an MMORPG, such as guilds, chat, and item trading. Gameplay can be controlled using either a keyboard and mouse or a gamepad. Classes Skills Player vs. Environment Players traverse the land of Elrios, defeating enemies and leveling-up to unlock new job classes and skills. As players explore the world they travel to eight unique regions, each containing a "hub" town and around 6 dungeons. In towns, players can receive quests from NPCs, purchase items, and interact with other players. Dungeons are instanced, offering co-op play for up to four players at a time. Some dungeons feature branching paths, light puzzle-solving, and interactive elements such as collapsing buildings. The game also features a number of special dungeons. In all there presently 60 different levels. There are nine different playable characters to date. Each has three different job class paths they can choose from starting at level 15. Exception is Elsword's older sister Elesis. Ara has had two first and second job class paths revealed, and Elesis now also has two first and second job class paths revealed. Also, Add, the latest Character, only has two class path revealed. Each job class path offers specialization in a different play style along with unique skills. Player vs. Player Player vs. Player (PvP) takes place in special sparring and arena arenas designed for different numbers of players. Up to eight players can brawl at the same time. Both "survival mode" meaning everyone vs. everyone and "team" modes are available with team battles supporting up to 4 vs. 4. Servers have the option to fight 1 vs. 1, 2 vs. 2, and 3 vs. 3 matches. In the Korean version of Elsword 2 vs 2 was removed due to its unpopularity and this later happened to the North American and European version even though it was popular in those servers, However 2 vs 2 was re-installed into the North American version on July 14th 2014 and European version on July 30th 2014. Plot The Elsword plot involves a mystical land named Elrios which was nurtured to life through the power of a gem known as the El Stone. When the El Stone is stolen, Elsword and his allies go on a quest to recover it and bring the thieves to justice. Along the way, new allies join his team, now known as the "El Search Party". While this story ties the eight regions of the world together, each region also has multiple subplots that unfold as players complete the dungeons in that region. In addition, each character has a personal story that is told as they level up and select their job class path. Gallery 'Playable Characters' 'First Classes' 'Final Class Changes' 'NPCs' Trivia Category:Elsword Category:Games Category:Introduced 2014 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:MMO